


Under Pressure

by icacchi



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Bottom Armitage Hux, Dragon AU, Have You Heard About Our Lord and Savior Kylo Ren, Hux needs a hug, M/M, Top Kylo Ren, Why Use a Dragon Dildo When You Have an Actual Dragon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-03-24 22:04:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13820364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icacchi/pseuds/icacchi
Summary: Life was as normal as it could be for a bastard prince like Armitage Hux, but when his father drops a bombshell announcement on him, his life goes upside down... And not for the reason he thought, for in the kingdom lives a powerful dragon known as Kylo Ren who is looking to add only the most beautiful things to his hoard. Unfortunately for Armitage, he is apparently one of these beautiful things.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I'm actually really excited about this idea so I'm posting it idc probably no one else in the galaxy is going to enjoy this fic but y'all can deal.
> 
> Also I was gonna write a Jar Jar/Hux fic so be glad I'm writing this instead.
> 
> Also my friend Elliot is praying for my soul because I'm writing this.

Brendol Hux was the king of a tiny kingdom on the west side of the Great Lake. He didn’t hold much power in the grand scheme of things considering the size of the kingdom, but he nonetheless let the power go to his head. Stealing from the poor, mistreating his servants, even taking advantage of young women who had been lured to him with false promises of power and riches, Brendol was not a good man. It was one of these women that he had taken to bed that later birthed his first child, for his wife had come to realize that she was infertile.

The king had at first denied that the baby, a boy named Armitage, was his, but when it became very clear that he could not conceive with the queen, he accepted the child into the castle as his son and heir. As Armitage grew up, he was told over and over again how lucky he was, that the bastard son was named prince and heir to the throne, but he never felt lucky. No, he would have much rather his mother had kept him, even if that meant he grew up ostracized and in poverty. Anything would be better than the hell his father put him through.

His adopted mother, the queen, hated him ever since she knew of his existence. To her, Armitage was a living representation of her husband’s infidelity, undeniable proof that he had not been faithful to her, and she despised him for it. Yet Armitage would have taken the woman’s coldness any day over the fiery anger of his father, who treated him more as an annoying, unwanted pet than his son.

Armitage grew up to be a cynical, hardened young man, full of ambition and a desire for revenge. He looked similar to a young Brendol Hux, with his flaming red hair, sharp eyes, and seemingly permanent sneer, though where Brendol had been hefty and strong, Armitage was… lacking. His limbs were stringy at best, his waist was tiny, even his face seemed thin. This was something that Brendol never let him forget, always saying that he might as well be a woman, that he was even more useless to him than a daughter would have been. Useless, useless, useless, it seemed to be Brendol’s favorite word when addressing his heir.

Perhaps that was why it came as such a surprise to the boy when his father called him into his study one evening and told him that he would finally have his use. The big man had his back to Armitage, who stood awkwardly in the doorway, staring out the window at the massive garden stretching out from the castle.

“I’m sorry, sir?” Armitage hesitantly spoke up, sure that he had misheard the king.

At that, Brendol finally turned to face his son. His small, useless, fragile, tragic excuse of a son. “You heard me boy,” he said, his voice rough as sandpaper against Armitage’s ears. “Surprising though, isn’t it? The ruler of the First Order has prepositioned me. It seems that on his last diplomatic visit to our country he was quite… surprised by you.”

That was hardly a shock to Armitage. Almost everyone who came to visit was surprised when they saw him, expecting a strong man like his father rather than a weak boy.

“He said that he found you interesting, of all things,” Brendol continued, his gaze flickering to the floor for a moment as he struggled with his words. This was not a good sign, not a good sign at all. The king was a blunt man, never worrying about how his words came out or how he was interpreted, so it was new for him to struggle like this, and new was dangerous. He fell silent for a moment before raising his gaze to meet Armitage’s, his jaw set. “He wants you to be his bride. Naturally, this will mean great things for our country, as the First Order is easily the strongest power in the known world, and-”

“What?” Armitage interrupted, something that made Brendol glare but he hardly noticed with the blood beginning to roar in his ears. Sure, he had been told that he was attractive in a feminine way, but his father had always told him how difficult it would be to find him a queen that would be willing to- Wait, that brought up another problem. “You can’t marry me off, I’m your only heir!”

Brendol looked as if he were about to strike the boy in front of him, but instead he crossed his arms in front of his chest. “And so I thought as well, until this morning. My wife went through an experimental procedure last month, and this morning the doctor confirmed it. She’s pregnant.”

The world spun around Armitage and he took a step back, grabbing the doorway with one hand to steady himself. “But-”

“There will be no ‘but’s, Armitage. I have informed the First Order that we are prepared to accept their leader’s request. They are coming to fetch you in two days time. You are excused.”

The young prince opened his mouth to argue, but closed it when he saw his father’s cold glare. There was nothing he could say - nothing he could do - to change the king’s mind. So he did the only thing he could do, turning around and walking numbly back to his chambers.

\---

In a little outlying village in the kingdom run by the Hux family, a man with thick black hair that fell around his face in waves was walking through the market. Rumors spread around since his first appearance about him, everyone wondering where his vast riches came from. After all, he only ever bought the most expensive, beautiful things. Some said that he came from a farming family as he never bought food items, but others argued that he was some sort of noble, but what would a noble be doing there, and with no guards no less? Besides, one merchant would counter, he had asked the man’s name before, and he had never heard of a noble with a name like ‘Ben.’

The truth was, in fact, that Ben was neither farmer nor noble, nor human at all. Despite all of their staring, no one ever seemed to get close enough to see Ben’s eyes, which were usually covered in shadow from a cap or his hair. Though if they had seen his eyes, they would have noticed that his pupils were like a snake’s, being only dark slits through his irises.

In fact, Ben was a dragon. There was very little knowledge about the species at the time, so most people didn’t even know that dragons could shift into human forms at will, which Ben did almost every weekend to go shopping. His wealth came from his hoard in a massive cave up on the tallest mountain of the kingdom. Of course, all of his hoard had been stolen from humans that he had mindlessly slaughtered in his greed, but that wasn’t important.

Ben had been shopping for beautiful silks that he knew he could just take in his dragon form - however he liked supporting local businesses - when he overheard two humans talking just a few steps from him.

“Have you heard?” one of them said with excitement.

“About the prince? I know, what’s the King thinking?” came the equally as enthusiastic reply.

“I still can’t believe that the First Order will be stopping here on their way back, I’m going to raise my prices while they’re here.” Ben’s head perked up.

“That’s a good idea, everyone knows how rich they are. I heard…” As the topic changed to other town gossip, Ben stopped listening, but a grin stretched across his face. So the First Order would be in town, eh? This could be the perfect opportunity for him to add to his hoard…

Well, this certainly was interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armitage Hux is sent off with his new fiance, a less than pleasant man, when something happens. (im bad at summaries and im tired leave me alone lmao)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> quick tw for unwanted hands, but no actual sex or groping or anything
> 
> im honestly surprised with myself for updating already, usually i lose motivation for my fics but when i saw the overwhelmingly positive response to this i was inspired to write another chapter haha
> 
> yeah im definitely going to hell for writing this, but youre reading it so i guess ill see you there

Two days passed and Armitage sat with his father and the queen in the dining hall, all in their best clothes. The prince’s personal servant, a woman named Phasma, has insisted on putting some charcoal around his eyes to bring out the blue in them, and even though he had objected at first he did have to admit that it looked really good on him. Plates full of food sat in front of the little family but none of them so much as touched them. They were waiting for their guest who, as Brendol loudly complained, was late.

The massive doors at the end of the hall swung open and Phasma stepped in, barely glancing at Armitage before her gaze landed on the king. She stood tall and proud, like any good servant of the Hux household, and her expression was blank as she opened her mouth to announce the arrival of the visitor who stepped inside the room behind her.

“I’m happy to announce the arrival of Snoke, king of the First Order and ruler of men,” Phasma said in a loud voice, the royal family standing up from their seats as she did.

“Thank you, Phasma, that will be all,” Brendol said, walking across the room to shake Snoke’s hand.

Armitage had been informed on everything about the older man, not from his father of course but from his own servants, and he was far from ready to become an offering to him. From what he had been told, he understood that Snoke was a sadistic man who liked nothing more than displaying his power and dominance over others. He was elderly and looked frail, but his tongue and mind were both as sharp as ever.

Phasma nodded and left the room, closing the doors behind her as she did so, and Armitage wished that she had stayed. She was his only comfort in this horrible situation. Brendol and Snoke chatted for only a moment before Snoke’s gaze fixed on Armitage, who suddenly felt very uncomfortable. The older man said something to Brendol that Armitage couldn’t quite catch, and Brendol turned to look at him as well, a threat evident in his eyes. He had seen that look enough to know it meant “Don’t fuck this up.”

The queen crossed the room to join her husband next to Snoke, but the prince remained standing at his seat, knowing he was being talked about. Whatever happened to exchanging pleasantries before getting down to business?

After a few minutes of Armitage just standing awkwardly while the three adults spoke in hushed tones, he was finally called over by his father, who had that same “Don’t fuck this up” look on his face. The young prince immediately straightened his posture - he hadn’t realized he had started slouching. His father would be furious - and made his way over to the small group. He suppressed a shiver when he felt Snoke looking him up and down with an intense gaze. Armitage was used to being stared at - it was common when you were a bastard prince - but not like this. He was being sized up like a piece of meat on display.

“As you can see,” Brendol started, pushing Armitage in front of him and resting his hands on his shoulders, “He is healthy as can be, and he has very good manners.”

Normally Brendol would describe him as ‘sickly’ and ‘rude,’ but he supposed when the king was trying to make a sale he had to play it up a bit.

Snoke just nodded, his eyes never leaving Armitage, who shifted from foot to foot under the scrutiny. His gaze looked almost hungry. “And has he kept his purity?”

Alarms went off in Armitage’s head and his jaw fell slack. Surely he didn’t mean-

“Yes,” replied Brendol easily, a tinge of amusement in his voice as if he found the idea that anyone wanted to be with his son hilarious. “He’s not much of a man, but he’ll make the perfect bride, I assure you.”

Snoke nodded slowly, reaching out a hand to cup the prince’s cheek, seeming pleased with the softness of his skin. He then retracted his hand and finally looked up at Brendol. “We have a deal then,” he said, his voice smooth like a pebble on the beach.

The queen clapped her hands together, not even trying to hide her excitement at being able to get rid of her adopted son. “Surely this is cause for celebration,” she said, and Armitage realized that she wasn’t happy about losing him but rather excited for a wedding. She was a fiend when it came to parties of any kind. “Shall I open a bottle of wine for the engaged?”

“No, unfortunately I have business to attend to, so I must be on my way back to the First Order,” Snoke said, an obviously fake smile offered to the woman. “I have brought with me some of my finest guards and slaves-” Armitage bit his tongue at the mention of slaves. In his kingdom slavery was forbidden, but it wasn’t so in other nations, “-to offer as gifts to you and your kingdom until I can properly repay you.”

“Oh, there’s no need to repay us,” Brendol said, not even fazed by the idea that by accepting the gift he would be owning slaves, which was very much illegal. “All we ask for is the protection of the First Order in the war.”

“Of course,” Snoke said and dipped his head. He then looked back down at Armitage. “Now, shall we go?”

During the entirety of the conversation, Armitage had been lost. He was at a complete loss for words, his body still and starting to go numb with the shock of it all. Two days ago he had been heir to the throne, a prince of a small kingdom, but now he was to be the bride of an powerful old man. He supposed this would make him the queen of the First Order, which was probably a step up from king of his father’s tiny nation, but he knew that the title would be meaningless. This man, Snoke, didn’t want to rule side by side with him, in fact he figured that had Armitage been a peasant he would have taken him as a slave instead. Either way, he would likely be treated the same way.

\---

An hour and a half later saw Armitage sitting in Snoke’s carriage across from Snoke himself. The inside of the compartment was covered with jewels and gold, and the seat cushions were made of red velvet. The whole thing screamed of a disgusting amount of wealth. On either side of both Armitage and Snoke were guards, their faces covered with helmets and their bodies enclosed in golden cloaks. Obviously Snoke had a fascination with the precious metal.

The old man had been staring out the window for the past hour, not even acknowledging his new fiance’s existence, when all of a sudden he turned his head and snapped, calling out the front window to the driver.

“Pull over at the next town,” he said simply, no explanation for his decision.

Silence fell back on the carriage, Armitage knowing better than to speak before being spoken to, and it was another half hour before the carriage came to a complete stop. When he looked out the window, he saw an unfamiliar marketplace. The architecture suggested that they were still in his father’s kingdom, though it was mixed with the neighboring country’s, leading him to the conclusion that they were near the border, or perhaps had just crossed it.

“Out,” Snoke said simply, and once the guards had exited Armitage was quick to obey, not wanting to make a bad first impression on someone he would be stuck with for likely a long time after this.

Snoke was the last one out of the carriage, a cane acting as his third leg as he stepped out onto the road. People around them in the market stared and gawked, and Armitage wished he had a hood to pull over his head to hide his hair, which clearly gave his identity away. But the ruler had liked his hair and had had him remove his hooded cloak so that he could not ‘hide such beauty.’ The statemate had made Armitage uncomfortable.

Escorted by the guards, Snoke led the way to a nearby building. It was sunny and nice out, so Armitage had expected them to shop in the market, but it was clear that that wasn’t his future husband’s plan. When he saw the sign on the building, his muscles seized and he froze for a moment before being shoved along by a guard. It was an inn. A rather fancy one, of course, but it was nowhere near night time, so unless Snoke preferred to go to sleep at noon, there was only one explanation for why they were going there.

Armitage may as well have blacked out, the next few moments went so fast. They went inside the inn, Snoke asked for a room, they walked up to the room, Snoke told the guards to stay outside, and suddenly the door was closing behind him and the two were alone in the room.

Before he knew it, Snoke was standing right behind Armitage, resting his hands on his shoulders. The gesture reminded him far too much of his father, and it took every ounce of strength in his body not to flinch away. He could feel SNoke’s hot breath on his ear, and the hands traveled down his shoulders until they were grabbing his upper arms, keeping them pinned to his sides.

More than anything, Armitage wanted to protest, to wiggle away, out of the man’s grasp, but he knew better, he had been trained better by his father. There was no way out if this marriage, this relationship, this situation. Or so he thought.

Suddenly there was a furious knocking at the door and Snoke froze, then pulled away from his prize. “This had better be important, what is it?” he snapped, obviously irritated, and Armitage let out a breath he didn’t realize he had been holding.

“Sir!” came an almost panicked voice. It had to be one of the guards. “We need to get you out of here right now, the town… It’s under attack!”

Armitage turned around to look at Snoke, who had his eyes narrowed. He was obviously frustrated and angry at being interrupted, but he stepped over to the door and flung it open, revealing the guard standing all by himself outside. The old man walked out of the room and exchanged a few quick words with the guard before turning back to Armitage and gesturing for him to follow. WIth that, he disappeared out of sight, walking down the hallway. Armitage was quick to follow, still feeling as if he was going to throw up from the man’s touch.

The three of them hurried out of the inn and towards their carriage. Armitage tried to ignore the screaming from the marketplace and the smoke that rose into the sky from some fire burning not far off. He wondered if the neighboring kingdom was attacking, but that thought was quickly disproven when he heard a mighty roar. It was unmistakable, that was a dragon.

The young redhead was shoved ungracefully after Snoke into the carriage by the guard, who quickly got up onto the driver’s seat, trying to calm down the horses enough for them to obey. Armitage wondered for a moment where the driver and other guards had gone when another roar made his blood run cold. It was close, it sounded as if it was right next to the carriage, and he prepared for a fiery death. Instead, however, the carriage was knocked onto its side, throwing the guard clear.

Armitage let out a small squeal of panic - a noise he would forever deny making - as he was thrown across the carriage into Snoke. The man had a scowl on his face and his fists were clasped around his cane, and for a moment Armitage was more afraid of him than the dragon.

The carriage was shoved again, rolling it completely upside-down, but this time a thud marked Armitage hitting his head hard against the corner of the seat, and darkness filled his vision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again,,, please comment and leave kudos,,,, i live for it,,,
> 
> my instagram is @aph_rusame and my tumblr is @whothefuckiscanada if anyone wants to talk to me or follow me or something idk
> 
> feel free to suggest things or give me criticism (or praise lol) because while i have a plan for how this fic is gonna go down i want to make people happy with it so like,,,, yeah,,,


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dragon known as Kylo Ren was prepared to steal from the wealthy First Order for his collection, but when he accidentally takes two humans as well, there are unintended consequences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay i went to upload chapter four only to realize that i never uploaded chapter three, sorry about that!!  
> anyway i reread this before posting it and oh my lord its so rushed and way below my average, but oh well, i make up for it later. I'm sure you guys will survive haha
> 
> my instagram is you want to talk to me is @aph_rusame !! im in desperate need of friends who also like star wars (especially kylux) so please feel free to send me a message
> 
> anyway, i hope you guys enjoy this short chapter!

Ben was the talk of the town whenever he showed his face, but he was completely forgotten when he wasn’t present. In his true form, however, he would likely never be forgotten. The town considered him more of a pest than anything, as he only tended to steal from and kill travelers passing through, but that day he became much more than vermin, instead turning into a full-blown threat and enemy.

The dragon wasn’t known as Ben, that was no name for a dragon, no, the dragon was called Kylo Ren by the people of the town. While most lived in fear of the mighty beast, he was also quite the marketing scheme and tourism attraction. People came from all over the nations to try to slay the dragon or steal from his hoard, but as of yet no one was able to make it out alive.

The market had been going as usual for a Saturday afternoon when the carriage bearing the sigil of the First Order rolled in. No one dared try to make contact with even the guards, but everyone had stared. They all had recognized Snoke immediately, but whispers rippled out when a young man with bright ginger hair stepped out of the carriage as well. His identity was obvious, it couldn’t be anyone other than the prince, Brendol Hux’s bastard son.

The townspeople’s attention had been drawn so strongly to the wealthy outsiders and Armitage Hux that few noticed a massive shape flying through the air from the mountains. Of course, it was impossible not to notice when Kylo Ren landed heavily on the ground in the middle of the market, causing people to scream and flee as his large eyes narrowed.

The damage was catastrophic, like a bull in a china shop. The entire market seemed to be overturned or on fire, or both, with the pitch black beast right in the center. Usually he took care not to harm the townspeople, but there he was, trampling and breathing his fiery breath upon any who got in the way, not caring if they were guards from the First Order or simple peasants just trying to escape his wrath.

Kylo’s eye finally caught the gold and white carriage, and his clawed feet curled in delight. It was even more beautiful than he had hoped, lined with precious metals and carved into wonderous shapes, and he quickly ignored the market as he instead stomped towards the horse-drawn carriage.

He roared, then with a single blow from his clawed hand it flipped onto its side. The guard on the driver’s seat was thrown clear, and the horses were torn from their harnesses, leaving just the carriage. Another blow and it was completely upside-down, leaving its wheels facing upwards for him the grab onto. However, as it flipped, a thud resounded from inside the carriage and Kylo froze. Was there something inside his prize?

Not wanting to harm the precious addition to his hoard, Kylo moved his face down, putting his eye right next to the window to see inside. He was surprised to see two humans, one elderly and one young, sprawled out inside. The old one glared at him, but he could feel the fear radiating from him. From the young one, however, he felt nothing. He was either dead or unconscious. Without turning into his human form, Kylo had no way of opening the door and dumping out the offending humans, so he pulled his head back up and reached forward with a hand, picking up with whole carriage as if it were nothing. He figured he would simply eat the humans once he returned to his cave.

The flight back into the mountains was uneventful, no noise or movement coming from the carriage-turned-prison that the dragon held in his claws, and when they reached the hidden cave he dumped the precious prey on top of a pile of gold coins and jewels.

Kylon had to shift back into his human form - taking a moment to pull on a pair of pants - in order to have a small enough hand to open the door to the carriage, and when he did open the door he wasn’t surprised to feel overwhelming fear coming from the conscious person inside. The old man - Snoke of the First Order, he realized - still had that same scowl on his face, and the young one laid facing away from the now human dragon.

Without warning, Kylo pulled Snoke out of the carriage, throwing him to the ground behind him. The man may have been wealthy and powerful, but he was far from the beauty that Kylo Ren so treasured. He moved to do the same to the young one when he finally noticed his hair. Bright ginger, like the sunsets that he watched every night on the side of the mountain. It stopped him right in his tracks, and his hand, which he had reached out to grab the human, instead found itself brushing gently through the soft locks.

He heard the old man scrambling away behind him, but he took no notice. He was far too focused on the boy in front of him. His hand moved to the human’s shoulder, flipping him onto his back so that Kylo could see his face, and he gasped audibly when he saw thick pale eyelashes, sharp features, and soft, smooth skin. Kylo, who had no idea about politics, assumed that this young man was the son of the old one, the idea that they might be a couple never even crossing his mind.

“Beautiful,” he murmured, running the back of his hand down Armitage’s cheek, marveling at how soft it was.

Kylo had never seen a human so pretty as this one, he had never even knew that humans could have hair that color, and he made a decision right then and there that he had never thought he would even entertain as a possibility.

He scooped Armitage up in his arms, noting that the human weighed close to nothing, and carried him out of the carriage before resting him down on the ground, much gentler than he had treated Snoke. It had been a long time since he had touched a human nonviolently, and he was fascinated by the feeling of skin against skin. Armitage’s own skin was soft and smooth, and Kylo wondered absentmindedly if the boy had ever done a hard day’s work in his life. Probably not, considering the wealth he obviously carried.

Carefully, as if worried that he might break, Kylo set the redhead down on the hard ground of the cave. Armitage didn’t stir. Tearing his eyes away from the pretty boy, the dark-haired dragon turned to see where the older male had gone.

Snoke, obviously upon realizing that the mouth of the cave led to a cliff, had decided to cower behind a pile of golden trinkets and jewel-studded items, trying to avoid his fate. Kylo was almost amused at this, entertaining the idea of pushing the man out of the cave and down the cliff to hear his screams, but mostly he was irritated. He rarely brought humans to his cave, and when he did it was on accident and they never survived the ordeal, but dealing with human prey was always so much more risky and took more effort, so it was more of an annoyance than anything.

Still in human form, Kylo Ren stalked over to the man, momentarily impressed that he kept on a brave face. Snoke’s posture shifted so that he was standing tall - even taller than Kylo - and his lips curled back in a sneer. It was respectable, but that didn’t mean that he would be spared.

“Is that your son?” he asked casually, his expression unreadable. He didn’t gesture or indicate who he was referring to, but it was fairly obvious. His voice sounded like any other human’s, but his eyes were difficult to ignore.

The elderly man stared at him for a moment, unsure whether or not he should answer, before finally speaking. “That is my fiance,” he said, and Kylo’s eyebrows rose.

“Fiance?” he repeated, surprised for only a moment. He supposed it made sense that this wealthy old man would take such a beautiful young boy as his prize, and he supposed he wasn’t much better with his own intentions.

It was in the moment of silence in which Kylo was busy thinking that Snoke decided to make his move. Almost too quickly for the dragon to process, he picked up one of the heavier trinkets - a large brick of gold - and hurled it at the black-haired man. However, ‘almost’ was the key word. Kylo easily dodged the projectile, and he sighed as he did so.

These humans were always in such a rush to be killed, weren’t they? Never had time for pleasantries before trying to fight back, sealing their fates. Though he supposed their fates were already sealed.

The apathetic expression back on his face, Kylo took a step back to give himself room before starting to change. Limbs are torso elongated, ripping the pants - Kylo inwardly scowled at himself, those pants had been expensive - and leaving rags of fabric on the stone floor. His skin bubbled into scales, his face shifting into one that matched a reptile’s more than a human’s, and his fingers hardened into sharp, pointed claws. In just a few seconds he had gone from a normal-looking human to his true form, a massive jet-black dragon.

In this form, Kylo did not have the capability for speech, but his telepathic powers were strengthened, so he spoke in a loud booming voice in Snoke’s mind. “You dare attack me?” he snarled.

Snoke stumbled backwards, the false courage gone now as he took in the menacing sight before him. Before he could turn and run, however, the dragon lurched forward and spun its long body around the king, effectively cutting off all escape routes. A strange grin stretched Kylo’s scaled face, and he wondered what he should do to this poor soul. He could envelop him in flame, but what would be the fun in that? He could do as he thought earlier and shove him down the cliff, or even swallow him up whole, but that would be too quick and simple as well.

A gleam came to his eyes when he finally thought of what he should do. Perfect.

Not giving the elderly man the time to struggle or speak, Kylo reached his neck towards him, opening his massive mouth and baring his sharp white teeth. Before Snoke could try to flee, that mouth was clamped down on his right arm, and with a snap of bone it was removed. A screech came from the old man, which Kylo revelled in, but he wasn’t done yet.

One of Snoke’s hands moved to try to cover the open wound. Kylo’s long tail came from behind him and sweeped his legs out from under him, causing him to fall back onto the stone, a crack bouncing off the walls of the cave as his head hit the ground. For a moment Kylo was worried that he had lost consciousness and the fun was over, but he felt the human’s mind working and let out a breath of relief. Good, that meant he could still feel the pain that the dragon was inflicting.

Though the old man remained conscious, he didn’t move from where he lay on the ground, blood flowing steadily from his shoulder and even a bit from his head. Kylo moved forward to play some more when a sound brought him to a complete stop. It was a soft moan of pain, coming from behind him where the redheaded boy had been laying alone.

Deciding to let Snoke bleed out before eating him, Kylo completely ignored the unmoving body to instead turn around to face Armitage. The boy shifted a bit where he lay, but his eyes kept shut. He slowly reached a hand up to gently touch his head where it had hit the seat in the carriage, but made no other movement.

Finally, Kylo could meet his prey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow that was something. quite a few of you wanted karma for Snoke, so I decided to give it to you~ originally I was going to have his death be small and short, but upon rereading chapter two i decided he deserved a painful death. That's what you get for being a creep Snokey-boo
> 
> anyway as always, i absolutely survive off of comments so please leave a comment, even if it's to say that this sucks and that I suck. I never know if I should reply to comments or not so I haven't because I don't want to seem weird, but hey, I'm probably going to reply to at least a couple from here on out because I love interacting with people who like my stuff haha
> 
> Like I said, chapter 4 is already done but I'll probably wait a little while to upload it so you guys can have something to look forward to~!

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so that was short and I'm sorry about that, I'm bad at writing lol
> 
> Please leave kudos and comments (PLEASE comment even if its to say its bad like i need attention),,, like,,,, My poor writer's soul is suffering and I only survive off of kudos and comments,,,,


End file.
